


A Lovely Evening

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M, Scars, Tea, dermotillomania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles
Summary: Kiyo and Rantaro are cabin mates for camp and relax together on the first night.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Lovely Evening

“Hey, it looks like we got assigned together,” Rantaro checked the listing on the notice board in the welcome center, then turned to Korekiyo, “That’s nice. Let’s take our stuff to the cabin.”

Korekiyo nodded, picking up his duffel bag, and following him back outside. The hard dirt path gave off clouds of dust with each of their footsteps and the lake glowed orange with the setting sun. 

“This retreat’s gonna be a lot of fun, yeah? I can’t wait to get on the lake tomorrow. It’s been forever since I’ve been on a jet ski,” Rantaro chatted amiably as they walked to the end of the cabin block. Hope’s Peak summer retreat program was interesting so far; he looked forward to spending time with Kiyo and the planned activities all seemed pretty cool. The bus ride here had been boring, thankfully he’d slept through most of it, but he was looking forward to getting unpacked and ready for tomorrow. 

“Indeed,” Korekiyo agreed, “I’m looking forward to a somewhat normative camp experience. I’ve never had one and I’m pleased to be able to witness this side of humanity.” He was also looking forward to time spent with Rantaro, but he wasn’t certain if that would be awkward to say. 

Rantaro smiled fondly, unlocking their cabin with the key he’d been given, “Well, try to do more than witness it, alright? You should do some fun stuff too.” Korekiyo hung on the outskirts of their class more than he’d like, it seemed like a good idea to get him more involved with things. 

They walked inside and looked around. A small kitchenette with a wood stove, sink, and counter, a large bed, and a desk were all the furniture. The bed was made up with two pillows and a large green quilt. There was a closet with wooden hangers standing open beside a simple bathroom, which included a toilet, sink, and a very large tub. The lighting was predominantly with iron-framed hanging lanterns and the hardwood floor was partially covered with a thick rag rug, that spiraled out from a centerpiece in random colors. 

“Oh, it looks like we’ll be sharing,” Rantaro gestured to the bed, then sat his bag down on the desk to start hanging his clothes. “Is that okay with you?” 

“Of course,” Korekiyo smiled, “I’ve no objection to bed-sharing.” He followed suit and began unpacking. The proximity and implied intimacy of sharing a sleeping space were intriguing; on the one hand, there were few people in the world that he’d be uncomfortable with in that context, essentially only those who were at active risk of doing him tangible harm, but on the other, to do so with someone so personally enjoyable was quite exciting. 

They hung up their clothes in companionable silence, then Korekiyo got out his bath products: a set of unlabeled but distinct jars and a razor. He glanced over at the tub, then Rantaro, and nodded slightly. It was, perhaps, a slightly odd idea, but culturally normative enough not to come across as that unusual, even in private. “Would you like to bathe together? The tub appears large enough.” 

“Oh, sure, that sounds good,” Rantaro nodded, “I- uh- might have to steal soap and stuff though, I guess I forgot everything but my toothbrush,” he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

“Oh, that’s not a problem. I have plenty.” He carried everything to the bathroom and started filling the tub. “The water pressure leaves some to be desired, it may take a while to fill. I’m going to get a bit of firewood for some tea after.” He retrieved a tea tin from his bag and set it beside the stove.

“Sweet,” Rantaro nodded, “You’re so prepared! That’s really cool.” He looked at the tea tin, smiling to see it organized by age and flavor. There were several options, all of which looked delicious. 

Korekiyo blushed under the positive attention and walked outside. It had been sunset when they arrived and was now rapidly darkening, the shadows of the trees on the lake softened into a generally murky, deep blue. The rising moon would shortly light it up again. There was a small hatchet on each cabin’s porch to get firewood, but he preferred gathering that which was already fallen. While transforming the landscape was a beautiful human tendency, destructive actions weren’t always the most rewarding. It hadn’t rained recently, so any wood lying around shouldn’t be too damp, and it was nice to allow the trees to grow. The forest brushed right up against the back of the cabins; he stepped deftly between the trees and gathered an armful of sticks, ranging in size from small, wispy twigs, good for starting, to more substantial branches that would feed the fire for longer. He walked back inside. 

“Bath’s about ready,” Rantaro called from the bathroom, sitting idly on the edge of the tub and trailing his hand through the water. 

Korekiyo sat the sticks by the stove and came to the door, blushing slightly when he saw Rantaro was already naked,. “You’re beautiful.” 

“You too!” Rantaro grinned. The compliment was a little awkward, perhaps, but Korekiyo was inclined to say that often, and he didn’t expect he needed to consider it very seriously. He was just the sort of person who thought that about people. 

“I’ll undress, excuse me,” Korekiyo turned from the door and went to get his pajamas. He took off his uniform, starting with the boots, then outer shirt, pants, and hat, each folded and stacked neatly. Then he removed his undershirt, underwear, socks, mask, and bandages, setting them aside to be washed. He selected a nightshirt, underwear, and a soft mask to put on after bathing. He didn’t usually sleep in a mask, but it was more comfortable if he were sharing a room. 

Rantaro turned off the water and checked the temperature. “It’s ready, I’m getting in,” he called before swiveling on the edge and sinking into the warm water. The heat was relaxing and he stretched luxuriously. 

Korekiyo walked back into the bathroom to join him, quickly braiding his hair up and back so it would stay out of the water, “Wonderful.” 

“I didn’t know you wore makeup, well, the lip part,” Rantaro blinked, surprised, “Or nail polish. I guess I’ve never seen your face or hands.” The fluttering in his chest told him that he found Korekiyo even more attractive than expected, but he wasn’t sure how to respond to that. 

“Ah,” Korekiyo looked away, feeling exposed without his mask, “Well, yes. I wear both. Do you ever?” He stepped into the other side of the tub and eased into the water. There was ample room for them each to relax against one side. He thought it best not to address all of the context for his make up and what it would indicate if he were to uncover it in general. 

“Eyeliner sometimes,” Rantaro shrugged, “Not much else. I like it, just I usually wake up five minutes before I have to be somewhere.” He shrugged sheepishly. His look was intentional, but low maintenance. 

“Perhaps we could do ours together sometime,” Korekiyo suggested, taking a cloth and beginning to wash his face. “Your cheekbones would look amazing with some highlights.” 

Rantaro blushed slightly, “Oh, sure. Yeah, if you want, we could. I don’t know much about that stuff though.” 

“I could show you,” he smiled somewhat shyly, feeling especially exposed without his mask while having this sort of conversation, “Or do it for you, perhaps.” He was nervous and without the bandages in the way, his fingers migrated together so he could pick at the sides of his nailbeds. 

Rantaro pursed his lips slightly and reached for his hands. The little scars he noticed dotting Korekiyo’s hands and arms were telling about where that would lead and he wondered if distracting him might help. It didn’t really seem like his place, but he also thought it sounded nice to hold hands. 

“I’d like that a lot,” he answered what had been said, then laced their fingers together. “So, do you have any other plans this summer?” Maybe a change of subject would brighten things up a bit. 

Korekiyo relaxed and gently squeezed his hands, “A few, next month I’m going on a trek through Chile. I have a few friends there and we meet for cliff diving every so often.” 

“Whoa, cliff diving?” Rantaro’s eyes widened, impressed, “I didn’t expect you to be into something like that! That sounds awesome!” 

He chuckled, and withdrew his hands to begin exfoliating, putting a generous amount of scrub on his cloth, then handing Rantaro the other one. “Ah, well, I’m not as dedicated to thrill-seeking as an adventurer, I’m sure, but I do enjoy the adrenaline. The cultural context is a little more relevant though. You’re welcome to come along if you’d like. There’s still plenty of time to arrange for another ticket on the flight, and none of the other arrangements would require modification. There would be a lot of walking through the jungle between towns and such though, but I imagine that is unlikely to cause you problems.” 

“Really? I don’t wanna get in your way, but I’d love to tag along,” Rantaro looked through the other soaps. Nothing was marked, they were all in small jars, but one contained a bar soap that looked simple enough. He opened it, wet the cloth, and lathered it up. Taking a trip with Korekiyo sounded really exciting. 

Korekiyo washed his face with the exfoliant, then worked down his body, “I’d be grateful for the company. I don’t mind traveling alone, but it’s always nice to have a companion. It would be quite a delight to share the beauty of the journey with a friend.” 

“Great!” Rantaro nodded, washing himself off, “So, question, where do you get these?” he gestured to the jar, “This soap smells amazing.” 

“Oh, I make them,” Korekiyo smiled, “I’d be happy to make you some if you like. You could choose consistency and scent.” He switched to a moisturizing wash and repeated the procedure. 

“You make your own soaps?” he blinked, “You’re just full of surprises. That’s really cool. I don’t wanna put you out though.” Knowing he’d made it, the soap was even more appealing, and he inhaled the scent again deliberately. He couldn’t place it, but it was really luxurious. 

“No, please, it’s a joy,” Korekiyo objected, rinsing off, “I’d be happy to. You could pay for ingredients if you wish.” 

“Alright, sounds good,” he conceded, rinsing out the cloth and using it to rinse off, “I’m gonna step out and I’ll start the fire for tea, alright?” He climbed out and wrapped a towel around his waist. 

Korekiyo nodded, “I’ll be out in just a bit.” He looked through the bath products to find the razor and began shaving. 

Rantaro walked out into the main room and lit the stove, adding small twigs until the fire was ready to accept a few larger sticks. He retrieved a kettle, filled it, and sat it on the stove to heat. Once that was complete, he toweled off, squeezing the excess water out of his hair and patting his body dry, then grabbed a pair of pajama pants to put on. He paced the room a few times, then thumbed through the tea again, killing time until the kettle boiled or Kiyo emerged. 

The kettle boiled first. “Hey Kiyo,” he called over the whistle, “The water’s ready, and I don’t know what we’re putting the tea in?” 

“Just a moment,” he called back, setting the razor to the side and taking a deep breath. He was inclined to spend excessive time washing, exfoliating, and shaving, to the point of skin damage on occasion, and he’d lapsed into a perfectionist dissociation, unaware of the passing time. “I’m clean enough,” he told himself quietly, ignoring, for the moment, the haunting voice that suggested that was impossible. He rose from the tub, pulled the drain stop, and wrapped himself in a towel. 

He emerged from the bathroom and walked over to his bag, withdrawing two folded silicone mugs. He popped them open and handed them to Rantaro. “Here we are, if you’ll begin steeping the tea, I’ll get dressed. And any of them is fine with me.” 

“You got it,” Rantaro grinned, choosing two tea bags at random, placing them in the cups, then pouring the water over them. “Cool cups, where’d you get these?” 

Korekiyo patted himself dry, then slipped into the nightshirt, underwear, and mask, “A travel supply store in a small airport, I believe. I have similar folding bowls as well. They’re very convenient, yes? Easier to keep clean than many products of the same function.” 

“Yeah, I’ll have to get some,” he nodded, “They look really handy.” 

Once their tea was steeped, they both sat on the bed to sip it. 

Korekiyo smiled peacefully, “This has been a lovely evening. Thank you for spending it with me.” 

Rantaro gave a sheepish chuckle and nodded, “Likewise.”


End file.
